1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small, relatively rigid cardboard boxes, and more particularly concerns an ornamental clam shell type box enclosure for a gift card.
2. Boxes fabricated of a single piece of cardboard having interconnected upper and lower portions adapted to interengage in clam shell manner are well known. Some of said boxes are intended to enclose an item of merchandise and are sealed upon said merchandise at the time of manufacture of the box. In those instances where the enclosed item is intended as a gift, ornamental gift wrap paper may be applied to the exterior of the box at the time of its manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,567 to Warner discloses a box intended for use as a mailing carton for merchandise. The carton is made from a single piece of cardboard having a sheet of wrapping paper adhered to that surface of the cardboard which will become the exterior surface of the box. The cardboard with attached wrapping paper is folded and glued in a manner to form a box of clamshell configuration. The merchandise is inserted into the box and the box is sealed by way of laterally extending flap portions of the wrapping paper which become glued to the bottom of the box. Therefore, the box cannot be opened without destruction of certain features of the box.
Gift cards are generally available as gift items. Such cards are fabricated of substantially rigid plastic in wallet-sized rectangular shape having a standardized length of 85 mm and width of 53 mm; namely a size and shape identical to that of credit cards and driver's licenses. The gift cards contain coded information, generally in the form of a magnetic strip, which indicates a dollar value for which the card can be used for purchases or exchanged for cash redemption. When presented as a gift, the card is aesthetically unappealing because it does not conform with the general perception of gifts as being packaged in neat boxes covered with decorative wrapping. Those who sell or otherwise provide gift cards accordingly seek an effective yet convenient and inexpensive way to package individualized gift cards with awareness of the old adage that “good things come in small packages”.
It is consequently an object of this invention to provide a gift box of clam shell configuration having attached decorative outer wrapping, and which can be opened and closed without destruction of features of the box.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a box of the aforesaid nature having an interior configuration which easily and securely accommodates a gift card in a manner to be prominently displayed when the box is opened.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.